Micro Management
"Micro Management" is the thirty-third episode of Danny Phantom. While Danny is supposed to be getting in shape, he, Dash, and Skulker are shrunk by Jack's Fenton Crammer, which also slowly takes away Danny's ghost powers! Now Danny and Dash must rely on their natural physical abilities to get to the Emergency Ops Center and reverse the shrinkage before Skulker and his brand new fully-powered ecto-skeleton catch up to them. Episode Recap It's a great day in Amity Park, but not so much for Danny and Tucker who are practicing to get in shape in time for the president's physical fitness test, something Sam easily breezes through. Skulker comes by on his usual hunt for Danny, however he is easily beaten and sucked up in the Fenton Thermos. Afterwards, Danny continues to train further for the test, proving his ghost hunting skills are better than his human physical skills. Skulker meanwhile heads to his lair where he has brand new gadgets and equipment to destroy Danny. In the school gym, Mrs. Tetslaff, the gym teacher, notices Danny and Tucker's lack of physical strength, so to bring the class average up, she assigns Tucker to be trained by Sam while Dash trains Danny, much to their dismay. Back in the Fenton household, Jazz uses a virtual reality helmet to exercise while Jack completes the Fenton Crammer, designed to shrink ghosts. He goes off to put the finishing touches of his gadget, and to eat his pizza, up in the Ops Center. Meanwhile in Danny's backyard, Sam tries to get Tucker to do push-ups as Danny watches, not caring at all for the test until Dash comes from behind and threatens him to improve or his grade will sink lower then it already is. So while Danny is stuck with Dash, Sam makes Tucker run by holding onto a brand new PDA, not even out on the market yet. Skulker flies over and begins attacking. In order to transform away from Dash, Danny runs off, pretending to be scared of the ghost while Dash is left to run away on his own. As Danny transforms inside an alley, Jack, who overheard his son's cry for help, uses his new Fenton Crammer from the rooftop, shrinking Danny, Skulker, and Dash, who gets caught in the line of fire. Danny flies Dash away from Skulker into his backyard, where he suddenly loses his ability to fly. Skulker theorizes Danny's ghost powers are slowly fading, and realizes the same thing is happening to him when a bird grabs him by its talons and he cannot go intangible. However, his suit works fine, giving him an advantage and allowing him to free himself from the bird and continue his pursuit of Danny. Meanwhile, Sam continues to train Tucker, now making him jump for the new PDA, tied to a fishing pole. Skulker flies towards Danny and fires missiles which, Danny counters by ecto-blasting the grass, lifting them up as a shield. The explosions launch Danny and Dash to the back door of the house, buy Danny finds he cannot phase them through. Dash finds a mouse hole for them to hide from Skulker. Inside the dark mouse hole, Danny, using an ghost ray to create illumination, and Dash encounter a mouse and Skulker, who has made his way in. Danny tries to fight with an ghost ray, but it gives out, making him realize he is losing his powers and darkening the room. Skulker ignites a flare only for him and Dash to find out Danny has overshadowed the mouse. Danny whacks Skulker with his tail before the mouse takes its body back, sending Danny out. He manages to find a small crack leading into the house, which he sends Dash through. Before following, Danny distracts Skulker with the mouse. Danny and Dash make their way out to the kitchen where Dash starts crying over his doomed fate. Danny pulls him together by stating they need to work together as fitness buddies to get to the Ops Center because, with his powers deteriorating, he cannot do what he always does as a ghost hero. Danny's powers shorten even further by transforming his boots into his sneakers. Danny and Dash encounters more shrinkage problems when Jazz, upon entering, nearly crushes them and then almost drowns them with her sweat. Skulker, meanwhile leaves the mouse hole, now riding on the mouse he apparently tamed. Meanwhile, Tucker is doing pull-ups to try to get the PDA from the bird that took it and is now pecking his hands. Back and the Fenton House, Skulker gives chase until Maddie comes over to shoo the mouse away with a broom. Upon its contact with the floor, the broom creates a dust bunny that roles towards Danny and Dash. They jump over the first one, but Danny's pants turn back into his jeans and another dust bunny one rolls them up and lands them in the living room, where Jack is practicing golf. Seeing as he's remarkably bad at that sport, the two hide inside the golf hole. Meanwhile, Tucker comes out of the park's first aid building after getting his hands bandaged from his encounter with the bird. He discovers the PDA was merely a fake used by Sam to motivate him to exercise. Danny and Dash meanwhile climb up the stairs, where the fading of Danny's powers causes his arms to return to normal. Skulker continues to give chase but they make it into Danny's room, where they shut the door on Skulker's face. The mouse watches as Skulker flies out the door and around the hose, while Danny and Dash climb up a small rope from the window blinds to the Ops Center, though not before Danny cakes Skulker with a bag of potato chips to slow him down. Once they reach the Ops Center, Danny's powers again deterioate as half his hair on his back of his head now turns his natural black. The two work together to open the window to the Ops Center. Skulker comes from behind, but the two are saved when the mouse attacks him, causing his gadgets to go haywire and fly him far away from the two. Inside the Ops Center, they spot the Fenton Crammer on a desk, reaching it via a dripping piece of pizza Jack left behind. Skulker manages to get back inside where he sends the mouse away and climbs after the two, the mouse having destroyed his jetpack. Once he reaches the top, Danny completely changes back to his human form, except for his eyes, so he quickly hides in the mouth of the Fenton Crammer before Dash notices, ordering him to quickly switch the Crammer to un-cram and pull the trigger. Dash does so as Skulker closes in. Danny, now his normal size and fully powered, grabs Skulker and flicks him to the freezer of a nearby refrigerator. He then unshrinks Dash and thanks him for his help. Dash then proceeds to ask Danny Phantom to join in on him on bullying Danny Fenton, just for giggles. Danny vindictively shrinks him down again. At school later, Danny and Tucker take the fitness test. They both manage to do well enough to earn passing grades, and medals for Sam and Dash (who is unshrunk by now). Jack, who is watching from the bleachers with Maddie, is proud that Danny "finally has the physical prowess of a 60-year-old president". Maddie then pours some ice cubes into Jack's root beer, including one that contains Skulker. Trivia/Goofs *When he first tries it out, Skulker's rocket launcher shoots what look more like lasers or ghost rays. When he uses it later, it does shoot rockets. *Dash is wearing his normal clothes in gym class while everyone else wears uniforms. *At the end of the Episode, several people are shown lined up to take the test, but only Danny and Tucker are shown taking it. *It is unknown how Skulker got out of the ice (or out of Jack) and back to normal size. Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes